bad_girls_club_fan_tasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Bad Girls All-Star Battle: Europe
'Bad Girls All-Star Battle:' Europe Bad Girls All-Star Battle Europe is the second season of Oxygen's T.V series. It was filmed in Europe and specifically in Prague, Czech Republic and It premiered on May 01, 2013 with Ray J as the host. 'About' Bad Girls All-Star Battle is set to star 14-16 past "Bad" Girls under one roof competing for $100,000 and The title of "Baddest Bad Girl of All Time." This competition will have the girls divided into two teams and they will be put to the test every week in an endless array of physical and mental challenges. 'Cast' Note: Returning contestants are in bold. 'Battles' 'Gameplay' Captain Challenges: *'Tug Of Weave: '''Each bad girl must collect the most amount of weaves in a one-on-one freestyle tug of war using a small braided piece of hair weave inside of a sandpit, the bad girl with the most weaves collected wins the Captain Challenge. *'Sun Walk: The Bad Girls need to stand on a log that is suspended above water, and will be spun around backwards in circles speeding up each 45 seconds until players fall into water, the last bad girl standing wins the Captain Challenge. *'Hunger Games: '''Each Bad Girl will need to completely eat 5 different plates (Fish Eyes, The Durian Fruit, 3 Cockroaches, Worms and Fish Cake). The fastest bad girl to complete all plates wins the Captain Challenge. *'On The Fence: 'Each Two Bad Girls will have to maneuver across a series of three chain-link fences that are suspended from a structure above a 20-story building and ring a gong at the end of the last chain-link fence and the fastest will advance to the next round until only one bad girl wins the captain Challenge. *'Catch & Release: 'Each Bad Girl will team up with another bad girl and they need to run on a treadmill across from each other, behind a mud pit. Then they will toss 30 balls over a net and to their partner who will then dunk the balls in a basket. The treadmills move faster as the time progresses, and if one partner falls into a mud pit the team DQ's. The team with the most balls in their basket after the 100 seconds time limit is over wins the captain challenge. *'Hang Tough: '''Each Bad Girl Needs to hang on a suitcase 10 feet above water. The last player hanging wins the Captain Challenge. '''Team Challenges: *'Logged Out: '''Each team has to solve a simple memory game while hiking up a tall mountain. Each team starts at the foot of the mountain, where the first station shows the 9 pieces that solve the puzzle. They then must hike up to the second station, where there are 13 logs with pictures of the pieces; each team must carry the logs to the top of the mountain and reassemble them in the right position. The first team to get the puzzle right wins the Team Challenge. *'Bed Head: A series of 4 beds is suspended from a platform 30 feet above the water, and players from each team have to jump one-by-one from bed to bed, with each bed decreasing in size from start to finish. Once an entire team has landed on the same bed, the process continues until each team member has landed on the last bed at the end of the platform. The team that makes it to the last bed with the fewest disqualifications and in the fastest time wins the Team Challenge. *'Surf's Up: '''Teams jump onto a platform that is hanging from a side of a cliff, 30 feet above water. Teams jump onto a "flying surfboard" in pairs, and players have to "surf" as far as possible before falling into water, then swim to the surface and ring a bell. The team with the fastest average time wins the Captain Challenge *'Rats In Cages: 'Each team was instructed to free each team member from 5 barriers that held each team. One member of the team would use a saw to free the first teammate from the barrier behind wooden bars. Once that teammate is released those two must use boat cutters to create a hole in a chain link fence, to free the third teammate, those three team members would then, get a ladder to throw over a wooden wall to free the fourth teammate, the four teammates would then knock the solid concrete wall into pieces using a sledgehammer to free the last teammate. Once every barrier is broken, the team that rings the bell first wins the Team Challenge. *'Burning Bridge: 'A raft is located in the middle of a lake, and each team has to build a floating bridge from the raft to the shore. Players from each team have to swim toward the raft, then release bridge pieces that are attached to anchors below water. Once the bridge is complete, one player from each team must run across it with a torch in their hand, then light the raft on fire. The first team to light their team raft on fire wins. *'Block Party: 3 girls from each team will wrap around a pole. The remaining players from each team will then need to pull the other team's players off the pole and drag them back to the starting area to eliminate them. When a player is eliminated, they can join their teammates in trying to pull the opposing team's players from the pole. Once the opposing team's four players wrapped around the pole are eliminated, the team can then begin carrying cinder blocks to the pole to build steps high enough to ring the gong. The first team to ring a gong wins. The Ultimate Challenges: *'Turn Style: '''Two giant logs are perpendicularly placed in the center of a "turnstyle," in the shape of a "X," and teams have to push the logs 180° from start to finish. However, other players will try to do the same—with the other log in the opposite direction, making it difficult for any bad girl to push the logs. The bad girl that wins the final round wins. *'Drag Queen:' Each bad girl is matched up in a one on-one battle being harnessed back to back by a 7 foot rope. The girl who scores a basket inside the bin first wins that round and advances onto the next round; the last bad girl standing wins. *'The Rack:' Contestants must sit on two parallel bars situated over water and never lose contact with both bars. The last bad girl remaining wins. *'Push Over: There is a large wooden plank placed on the ground. A Bad Girl wins by knocking her opponent off the plank. '''The Final Challenge: *'Popping Off: '''The final challenge begins with each bad girl sprinting to the first checkpoint, "Seeing Spots," in which you have to stand in front of a wall containing five white targets and hit each target with a paint ball gun before advancing. The next checkpoint is "So Tired," in which each competitor have to roll oversize tires on the tarmac. The next checkpoint is "Down & Dirty," in which players have to slide through an obstacle course containing a dirt pit. At the "Hard Wood" checkpoint, each contestant must transfer a pile of wood to the top of a hangar in a designated area before advancing to the "Sign Language" checkpoint, in which each bad girl has to memorize the placement of a sign post containing Czech road signs, then swim through a lake. After swimming through a lake, each player has to slide a series of Czech road signs through a pole to duplicate the sign post from the earlier "Sign Language" checkpoint. If a bad girl slides in each sign correctly, they can advance, otherwise, they have to return to the original "Sign Language" checkpoint. The final stretch involves a short sprint to the top of the castle. 'Contestants Progress' 'Key' : Bad Girl was nominated for elimination and was in the bottom two. : Bad Girl was voted or lost out of the competition. : Bad Girl lost Team's Challenge or All Star Battle Challenge, but was not put up for elimination. : Bad Girl won the Team's Challenge. : Bad Girl won both the Captain's Challenge and the Team's Challenge. : Bad Girl won the Captain's Challenge, but lost the Team's Challenge. : Bad Girl Quited The competition. : Bad Girl attended The reunion. 'Episodes'''